Spray-on Topping
by zosimos
Summary: Gotou emerged from the bathroom just in time to see Masayoshi accidentally spray himself in the face with the canister of whipped cream.


Gotou emerged from the bathroom just in time to see Masayoshi accidentally spray himself in the face with the canister of whipped cream. Gotou sighed as Masayoshi yelped and immediately dropped the canister, where it missed the table and clattered to the floor instead.

"What the hell are you doing?" Gotou asked.

Masayoshi rubbed cream out of his eyes and managed to smear it on his face. "I was just messing with it!" he said defensively. "The spray-top's different, I wasn't sure how it worked!"

Gotou retrieved a hand-towel from the bathroom to clean Masayoshi's face with. "So you shouldn't point an unfamiliar nozzle at your face and spray it, honestly, Masayoshi." 'Just messing with it' was a recipe for disaster whenever Masayoshi was involved, and they both knew it. He knelt before Masayoshi and went at him with the hand-towel - Masayoshi ducked his head back, uncooperative, and Gotou scowled at him. "What are you- hold still, Masay-"

Masayoshi held up the canister and sprayed whipped cream in Gotou's face.

He flinched back, but Masayoshi caught him by the front of his shirt. "What-" Gotou said, flailing a bit, as Masayoshi surged up on his knees, one hand still tight on his shirt. He licked, ever so delicately, a blob of cream from Gotou's temple, and then down his jaw.

Gotou felt the heat shoot straight from his face down to his belly.

"You don't need the towel," Masayoshi purred in his ear. Gotou had quite forgotten he was holding it, actually, clutched tight in nerveless fingers - but he didn't drop it, even as Masayoshi tugged on his jaw with one hand and proceeded to clean his face like a cat would.

"Masayoshi," Gotou croaked, as Masayoshi shoved him, pushing him down onto his back on the floor. Masayoshi was never this aggressive and he was getting really turned on by this. Instead of flailing, Gotou grabbed Masayoshi by the waist - and Masayoshi didn't even struggle, straddling Gotou's hips and continuing his trail of licking and kissing down Gotou's face, up his jaw and finally, tentatively, across his lips. He kissed Masayoshi, and Masayoshi didn't flinch back, instead he dominated the kiss, holding Gotou pinned to the floor with his mouth.

Gotou licked his lips when they parted, tasting the faint sweetness left behind by Masayoshi's mouth. "What's gotten into you?" he asked, hands not straying from the safe zone of Masayoshi's waist.

"Why does something always have to have gotten into me?" Masayoshi asked, his hair hanging down with the tilt of his head, shadowing his face ever-so-slightly. His mouth tilted into a frown, lips pressed together in a not-quite pout. "Why do you find it so strange that I would want to do things with you, Gotou-san?"

He opened his mouth, and then closed it again, a little surprised by that response. He thought about it, and watched Masayoshi's face - there was still cream smeared on his cheek, almost up into his hairline, that he hadn't scrubbed off before Gotou returned with the towel, and Gotou reached up and gently wiped it off with two fingers. "Because it's you," he said finally, bringing his fingers to his mouth and very deliberately licking them clean. "It's hard to think about you - thinking about things like this."

Masayoshi leaned forward further, catching Gotou's hand and tugging it away from his face, pinning his wrists to the floor with his hands. He loomed over Gotou, who was no longer putting up a fight, just watching him silently. "I think about you all the time," Masayoshi admitted, his face gradually turning shades of red, but refusing to look away from Gotou. "Not just - like that, but I think of that a lot too." He ducked his head, and Gotou tilted his own head back, letting Masayoshi lick his jaw again and shuddering a bit at the electric touch. "I like it when we do that," he breathed against Gotou's skin, and Gotou's mind had gone blank, the only thing there was Masayoshi, heat and warmth and faintly smelling of sweets. "I want to make Gotou-san feel _good_."

With his hands pinned he couldn't quite squirm them free enough to capture Masayoshi's face, but he surged forward and claimed another kiss, surprising Masayoshi enough to jerk slightly back. "You always make me feel good," he told Masayoshi breathlessly. Masayoshi released his wrists and Gotou pushed himself upright, wrapping his arms around Masayoshi as he did so. Masayoshi wriggled and tried to get free, but Gotou wouldn't let him - capturing his hand and dragging it between them. "See?" he said, as Masayoshi's hand pressed against the crotch of his jeans.

He kept the noise in when Masayoshi squeezed his length through his jeans. "Let me make you feel good right now," Masayoshi murmured, and slid Gotou's jeans open expertly. Gotou exhaled and slid his hands down Masayoshi's sides, settling them on Masayoshi's lower back. He closed his eyes as Masayoshi's fingers covered his naked flesh, warm and tender - and groaned when Masayoshi leaned forward and kissed him again.

Gotou squeezed his ass and Masayoshi made a happy, squirmy noise into Gotou's mouth. "That's a good start," Gotou said softly, and Masayoshi wet his own lips, glanced at Gotou's eyes and then focused intently down between them again.


End file.
